Life With Zees
by Alexandr11
Summary: A classic monster with an unexpected twist. Join Naomi in a track around England as none other than a walking dead, as She tries to find friends and Family and keep them safe. Unexpected Expected surprises await the newly turned Zombie Teen. Similar concept to warm bodies but Definitely not warm Bodies knock off.
1. I'm a Zee

**Ok so this is a new experimental Story about my favorite undead creatures Zombies. I was watching Z Nations and got to thinking why is there only one kinda better than expected story from the Zombies point of view (That being Warm bodies) So I wrote this one to have a few unexpected/expected twist and turns along this Naomily Adventure. Unless it bombs on the first try than it will sit as a dumb one-shot. **

**Furthermore If you have suggestions or anything don't be afraid to say something. I may put it in. **

**I don't own Skins.**

* * *

The growling became louder and a low rumble could be heard. I ran as fast as I could into an abandoned building. I don't think they saw me but I still locked the door and blocked the door just in case. I finally heaved a sigh of relief. Pulling the bag off my back, I looked through it for a water bottle. My backpack held pretty much my life in it. It had an extra jacket. It held extra blades and large nails and drill bits. It had food and water bottles. It even had a blanket and rope for when I fell asleep in a tree to escape the dead.

I took a large swig and exhaled deeply. A random zombie fell into the door before continuing in his merry way. I remember what it was like before all of this crazy shit happen. It was peaceful back then. Nobody wanted to rob you, or shoot you, or even eat your flesh and brains. Everywhere had people moving about. People just trying to ignore the rest of the world. I mean there were people doing that also but we came sparser and sparser.

Back about two years ago everything was normal. It started out like any other Thursday. A siren sounded and the police came by the college and told everyone to head home because there were invaders. Being stubborn teenagers we didn't listen. It was when we were running about that me and my best mate Cook saw one. A horrible undead creature lurking around the club.

The zombie roared at us and tried to eat us. We barely made it back to my moms. Although my house was over run with the freaks. Stupid mother and her communal living. We tried running through the house to see if she was there. We must have killed about a dozen zombies before we found a note from my mom. On the bright side Cook ended up with a new favorite weapon a bat with a kitchen knife taped to it. Long story short Cook and I got separated and are trying to make it to south London because my mom may be there.

I looked around the dim room. It looked like some type of book store. I looked around at the various books that were left. There were a ton on the floor and some laying on tables. going over to one of the tables, I looked at the book that was open. It had blood stains over most of the pages. I could read some of it but other parts where covered to densely.

"What a shame." I sighed. In this world we didn't carry a lot of books. You had maybe one with you to keep you sane. I had read mine about forty times so I guess it's time for me to get a new one. I took out my book and started my search for my new bedtime novel.

Looking from shelf to shelf, I dismissed a ton of books. Books that had blood stains. Books that were boring and unappealing. Books for children and teens. That's when I heard it. A low grumble followed by a moan. It was a zombie for sure. It sounded huge so I better be careful. I pulled my trusty hunting knife from its sheath on my right forearm.

Out of a room from the back stood an ugly zombie. He wore what looked like a flannel jacket and a pair of old jeans. His eyes were sunken in and a healthy amount of bloody drool ran down his chin and neck and front. This guy was a haunting greenish bluish purple. His fingernails were black and his teeth even blacker. This was the horribleness of the virus. It rotted you from the inside. I heard they were making a cure but that was maybe four months ago so like fifteen years in apocalypse time.

"Alright gut sack." I snarled "You want some of Naomi." The primal side of me coming out. I had painted my face with black and brown paint so I hid better. It made me look like a zombie but that meant I could hide better. I also had a red line under each eye and a purple line underneath that one. Being an experienced zombie killer because you had to be I knew what I had to do. I was taunting him, trying to get his attention. I need him to move away from the book case so I could easily pike him. Stepping closer in a crouched position I snarled again.

The once human shrieked and ran toward me. I kicked him in the legs and watched it clumsily fall to the ground. Getting behind it, I slammed my knife in its head several times. I couldn't be to ensure one seemingly killed z would be the end of me, personal rule number 114.

Picking up my bag, I check outside. There was a badly torn zombie woman about fifty feet from my door. A fresh looking one that was ten feet to the left of her and the arms of about two more.

I took the coin from my pocket "Heads fight. tails Flight. Cheers." I said as I flipped it and caught it on the tails side. "Flight it is." I put my knife back in its place on my forearm.

Taking several deep breaths I kicked the door open and ran for it in the opposite direction of the new zombie. I didn't dare look back just in case I ran into a different zombie.

Taking left turns and right I navigated through this little town. Until got to the edge of it. I had a dirt bike waiting behind a bush and I quickly hopped on and took off. "Damn it" I cursed "I needed meds and food and I got neither. Come on Naomi!"

This was stupid. the world was running out of meds and ammo and good people. I just want it to be like before. When the sun shone and it wasn't like a gray scaled.

I saw a car on the side of the road and girl laying in it. She had blonde hair and wild look to her. Her clothes looked childish and oddly not blood stained.

Kneeling by her I inspected her face. It didn't have any dirt or grime on it and her hair looked to soft to be from the outside. she had a bag on her and I started look through it. Hey free anything is good now a days.

"Hold it right there." A second voice called and I felt the cold steal of a barrel of a pistol on the back of my head. "Give me any meds or ammo you have or I shoot your freaking head off."

The 'dead' girl got up quickly "I did good right Effy."

"You did great Panda." The second voice called.

"Sorry ladies I don't have any ammo." I said "I can use it anyway."

"Shut up." came a guys voice this time. He was tall and dark skinned.

"Freddie maybe we should let her go. I don't think we should mess with someone that looks like her. NOT that she looks bad its just she looks tough with the dirt arranged on her face like that. She looks like she could kill all of the puppies and kitties out there." A new voice stated.

"It's not dirt its paint" I say cutting the curly hair boy that appeared next to the tall boy.

"Paint where would you have gotten paint?" the weird girl asked.

"The same place I got these." I yelled throwing a powder bomb on the ground. It gave me enough time to make it to my bike and speed away from the weird little group of survivors. They called after me bike.

"No thank you." I said under my breath as I rode on. I didn't need to be robbed nor did I need to join any group I worked better alone. I was safer alone, rule number 22 of my personal rules.

I rode on for another hour or so. I was still musing about that stupid little group when I must have hit a rock and my bike flipped out. I rolled for a fair amount of ground and landed right next to a freaking zombie. I screamed as rotted teeth tore into my side. "Shit!" I cried and ran my handy drill bit in its eyes effectively ending its second life.

"For Fucks sake." I curse losing consciousness "I'm a fucking Zee."


	2. Join the Club

**Hey. It's another random installment of everyone's on the fence about story Life with Zees. I know crazy. I find writing this a lot more entertaining than writing up a lab I barely remember. This chapter is kinda filler so bare with it while it worms its way into some people hearts. **

**On the bright side it's being updated so yay good for me and maybe some if you guys. Although I do ask for maybe a review about anything. Also I'm changing this to T because other than gore which is in about any video game made I don't really have anything M worthy.**

**Remember I don't own skins.**

* * *

"This sucked." I moaned out because that's all I could do now that I was a fucking monster. I decided that I didn't want the stuff in my backpack anymore so I dumped it out and stacked it nicely on the road. Laughing slightly to myself in my mind, I thought back to the pile. No one would touch it because they would think it's a trap.

My brain turned so evil once I became a zee. That's another thing. I thought zombies were mindless horror eating machines but they are quite the opposite. Where areas like speech and motor skills fell off, others like smell grew to super human. I can run forever and I never need sleep. I know where everything in the world is, but I miss human interactions.

I saw humans but not wanting to die, or be redie in their minds meant I stayed in the shadows. It was that group of weirdos that ended my human life. The two boys on guard almost found my hiding place but the mysterious girl asked them to keep going. I think she saw me and let me live, or suffer that bitch.

So here I am walking on this stupid road to South London because I still wanted to know what happened to my mother and Cook. I hate this place. That's when I heard it a definite shout out. I turned around and there it was a tallish African zombie with one arm hanging off by threads of skins.

"Hello, I'm Thomas. Pleased to meet you." He grumbled out. He extended the other arm. Well tried to at least, damn motor skills paralysis.

"Are you talking to me." I asked a little skeptical because it's weird that another zombie could talk to me.

"Yes. You're the only other zombie around here." He chuckled. His voice was smooth and slightly French sounding but it was great to have another "human" talking to me. Even if he was a monstrous killing machine.

"Okay I'm Naomi." I say waving. "I didn't know we could communicate with each other."

"Of course we can what did you think the moaning was random noise." He laughed again.

I like Thomas. Even as a zombie he was more cheerful than I was when it was still normal. I can't help imagine he played an instrument and brought joy to children in the previous life.

"So Naomi, did you just turn?" he asked leading me to a small gathering of a few more zombies.

"Yeah I mumbled still hating the fact that that one dying zombie got my side on a freak accident than a horde of fifteen did in my own basement. "I had the stupidest luck."

"That's okay." A bubbly zombie said bouncing over toward us. "I'm Cassy. Wow you're like really pretty." She didn't look like much. She had a pretty bad bite in her left shoulder and a few scraps on her arms and legs.

"I turned on the first night." she said. "Chris fell off a building. Jalander got caught in an alley. Tony died saving his little sister and Maxxie killed himself after he lost his dad." she said pointing to the other walking dead. She bounced around with an air of airheadedness that was slightly contagious.

The one called Chris had broken legs and hobbled around in a daze. Jalander was bitten so many times it was a wonder she was still moving. Tony looked the most normal until he turned around and half of his face was ripped off. Maxxie had a good sized bullet wound in the back of his head. The looked like typical untrustworthy freaks of the undead. I don't really want to trust them but I'm to curios to leave right now.

"How about Thomas?" I asked.

"I was shot by accident." He about spat. "Twin girls, fiery red and deep maroon hair. They were running and I tried to help but one fell and the shot rang through torn m arm half off."

I gulped that was tragic. "I flipped my bike out and got bite by a half dead one laying by the side of the road." I stated. I looked to my feet.

"Wow." Chris yelled looking over at me. "Motor bike accident that's way cool. Yeah I didn't fall off a building Cass just doesn't like to tell others I jumped. Her ex lover chased me when he turned and I was gonna die anyway of a different disease so no harm no foul."

"Leave Sid out of this," Cassy yelled. "He didn't mean it."

"We know Cass." Tony spoke up. "We'll find him again and add him to our group."

"Group?" I asked. This is a little strange. Not the zombies banning together but them forming a basic high school age group. The talked like they were still alive. They acted like they did want to feed off of a human. Actually I didn't either which was really weird.

"How come I don't crave human flesh." I asked. "How come nothing i really knew about zeke's is true?"

"Well we assume that zombies just want to spread the infection so that everyone is the same. All the zombies we talk to don't consume a person fully. They only take bites and then stop. Only so sadistic ones full out eat the whole person. They don't communicate with any of us. They try to take bites of our leftover flesh. They even hunt some of the weaker zombies as practice for living humans." said the bloody mess that was Jalander.

"Oh crazy." I said. "Well it has been a blast, but I really have to continue on my way."

I started backing up slightly to leave the group of freaks. I was safer alone. that rule was still in effect.

"Wait." Thomas called. "We were wondering if you wanted to eat or travel with us. We just caught some squirrels and raccoons. We were headed to South London if you were going that way." His clouded dead eyes looked pleading toward me and her tried to move in when he spoke but instead he looked like a person being shocked by electricity.

"Well, I guess." I said feeling like they needed me. I didn't really care for people much less zombies, but if they had food and were headed that way maybe it wouldn't be as bad as walking alone.

.

.

.

.

We were walking for about five hours after a meager meal of dead animal flesh when we spotted them. Those weirdos that I ran into before. They were confronting two girls.

"That's them" Thomas moaned in my ear. He was trying to stay quiet incase they heard us and decided to try and end our second lives.

"Who?" I asked but then I saw her. he stood at a whopping five foot four and I couldn't take my molding eyes off her. Bright red hair, animated facial expressions, gleeful eyes, soft features, she was everything. She wasn't facing us so I couldn't see her whole face. That's when she noticed our presence.

"Guys." She called sternly turning her head and showing me the scar that ran over a her dead left eye. "We got company. She pulled a wooden bat from where it leaned against the car.

"Good I haven't knocked some heads in a while." The other girl said. She walked with a slight limp and held two pretty sharp and long hunting knifes.

"We're boned." Chris yelled, in my ear.

"Great." I thought.


	3. Unexpected Savior

**Wow crazy I'm posting another chapter so close to the last update. I spoil you guys, but what ever sometimes the spirit moves you to sing in the shower. Sometimes it moves you to update a fanfiction. So how have you guys been? naw enough small talk unless it's you guys reviewing.**

**This chapter happens to be like an interlude chapter so it is in someone Other than Naomi's point of view. Crazy! so for this one I chose non Other than Everyone's favorite badass ginger Emily. Spicy!**

**I guess its my time to get off you so I don't own skins.**

* * *

So This is just great. Another deal down the toilet. I swung the bat around me to try and scare the zombies that were standing there. There were six of them and six of us. Evenly matched, but something told me it was more likely two to four of us against six of the undead.

"Um maybe we should try to run." The curly haired boy stated. "There are six of them not to mention the others that are probably waiting in the bushes to ambush us. They would tear our faces off and eat our flesh and eyes and brains and legs. Drinking our blood like some sick cocktail."

"Someone shut him the fuck up." Katie yelled at my side flashing her hunting knives at him. She was the real threat when it came to us. I once saw her cut a zombie one hundred times. She cut his jaw off of course but she wanted to see how long it would take to dismantle it piece by piece.

That wasn't one of her finer moments. Granted I did worse. Before I stole my bat from a biker gang that died of unexpected business complications, I use to use a nail gun. It wasn't the most humane thing but these fuckers need to die. The cut over my left eye actually came from a malfunction and a nail sliced my eye rendering it useless.

I missed a little conversation held by the customers. It was about know the pack of walking dead. Katie and I knew the African boy, but barely he gave his life trying to save us, but survival of the fittest.

"Kay." I said slightly looking at her.

"I got your back don't worry." She said. She gave me a sweet smile and I knew I was safe.

Katie has always been there for me and even before all of this crazy shit. She helped me after break ups. Kicked my ass into gear when this started. Helped me bury mom and Dad, our little brother ran away so we're looking for him. She even saved me when the nail gun broke. It cost her the use of her leg though. What no one knows is Katie has a brace that we stole from a very overrun hospital, over her left leg. It stabilizes her and keeps her walking. The problem is that we have to choose fight over flight because she's not very fast. Another good thing about the hospital visit is that we scored a ton of meds and other useful tools and food. So we opened a shop and now sell everything we find and have been well known in this area.

"Yeah and I got the fast ones." I said smirking at her.

"Cheeky Bitch. You're lucky you're cute otherwise I would let you die."

I Laughed loud and clear tilting my head slightly back. I loved her sass and bluntness. It kept me alive when everything felt overly hopeless. She really was the other part of me.

"Um girls?" The lanky boy yelled "The zombies are like leaving."

Sure enough the mini herd was retreating and walking the other way. What the hell? Don't they want to try and kill us? This was weird, five zombies were hobbling away from us.

"Hey there are only five!" I screamed as the horror set in that the blonde one was no where in sight.

"Probably left first." the bubble girl said. "Right Eff?"

"Yeah Pandora." Effy said giving the girl a smile.

"Right. Left." Katie said. "And I'm the new queen of England."

"Well your Highness, where did she go?" The curly hair boy said trying to laugh but he was really nervous. He looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Truck." Katie and I said at the same time." We turned around and walked slowly to the back of the truck that held all of our merchandise. Katie went to the closed door and I stood in front of it.

"Go." I said. She opened the door and we expected the zombie to come running out at me where Katie would throw a nail at her head causing her to fall and be able to beat her brains in. Nothing happened.

"Umm Kay and Em." Pandora said trying to be quiet. "Behind…"

The other word didn't come out when a big zombie rushed me. I locked arms with him holding him back. I was so afraid. Was this the end of my short life? Was someone going to kill this thing?

"Mystery girl, Take the shot." I yelled trying to hold the zombie still.

"I can't" She said aiming at us. "He's moving too much can you hold him steadier."

I groaned out and looked toward Katie, who was trying to come up with a plan when all of a sudden the zombie wasn't on me.

Right in front of us the Blonde zombie tackled the big zombie and screamed in his face. The big zombie groaned at her. and tried to flip them, but the blonde was stronger either she just ate or just turned. The big zombie was scratching at the ground yelling. The blonde zombie put her hands together over her head and brought it down on the big zombies head. She then punched him about ten times before screaming to the air. The big zombie laid limp under her as she looked out not facing us.

She turned toward us and everything about her had changed. Her mouth was covered in blood and guts. Her eyes were frantic and hints of red seeped into the bark blue. Her hair was frazzled and her skin was vibrant and had a slight purplish tint.

"Rrr..uuuu..nnnn" She snarled out at us standing. She looked like pure evil. No zombie had ever said anything let alone hurt much less killed another zombie. What the hell was going on? "Run away!" She screamed throwing her arms around wildly and clutching her head like her brain was melting in her head.

"Okay sales over." Katie said packing the stuff up. "Ems?"

"Yeah." I nodded at her helping and packing our table up. We moved as quickly as possible and were driving again before the customers knew what happened. In the rear view we saw the others leaving also and no sign of the freaky zombie.

What ever was wrong with it, I'm just glad she decided to save me.

"That was like killer weird, right Ems." Katie said "She like totally saved you. You own a walking dead you're life."

"I guess." I said looking out the window. I didn't like the idea, but I did own my life to the unnatural zombie. And then she said to us that we should run away. Since when did they talk to us? Since when did they save humans?

What we didn't notice was the weird zombie hanging on the back of our truck spitting blood and looking terrified to moved. It seems she tied herself to the truck door and was hitching a ride. We only noticed the blood and rope when we stopped for our next customer about five miles down the road.

"Weird" I mumbled putting on my game face. We needed this sale.


	4. What is happening?

**Okay big sorry about how this is like forever. MY apologies. Our team got to state in basketball that's the farthest any team has gone in forever. Then class trip we went to Washington D.C. it was so awesome. and horrible heart break... yeah... **

**But enough about me this story.. seems nice. IF your not actually sick of it please read and review maybe. That would be so kind. **

**I don't own skins.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. Okay maybe run wasn't the best choice in words, but moved as fast as I could with an injury. This was horrible. I had a herd of about one hundred zombies trying to keep up with me, and a group of about ten hunters chasing us. The front zombies were screaming at me and the hunters were yelling other things. You probably want to know how I got into this mess. It was about a day ago.

.

.

.

.

"Run Away!" I screamed at the humans. I was clawing at my brain. It felt like it was two big for my skull. It took over my limbs and ability to function. I watched helplessly as my body grabbed a rope tied a loose knot to the back of the truck and my waist.

The ride was the scariest thing that has ever happened. They drove so fast and the knot slipped a little. I watched a the scenery blurred by. When they stopped I quickly released myself and ran. I got about two hundred yards into the forest when I blacked out.

When I awoke the sun was low in the sky. There was a zombie right by my foot. It looked up at my eyes and snarled.

"What?" I asked but I couldn't register what was going on. My voice sounded clouded. I pushed the zombie off of me before it could grab my ankle. The zombie kept coming at me. It scratched at my arms and torso. I grabbed a rock and slammed it on the beasts head. I used it to crush the skull when the zeek went down.

"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed.

"Could ask you the same thing?" A called asked and I heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking.

"Turn around, Slowly." It ordered.

I turned around and the two males gasped. I gave them the most confused look. I'm a zombie so why weren't they shooting me through the head.

"What's wrong with you eyes lass?" the shorter one asked.

"What?" I asked "My eyes?"

The tall one handed me a mirror. Looking in it my eyes were deep red. The weird part is they were turning back blue, but parts were purple. That wasn't all my cheeks regained color and I had sweat on my forehead.

I put my hand on my heart and sure enough it was beating. What the hell is happening I was dead just a few hours ago.

"Look at her side." the shorter one whispered. My hand flew to the site of my bite but it wasn't open like I thought it would be. Actually it was healed and all that remained was a huge scar.

"I can explain." I said hurriedly backing away as the taller one took a step toward me. A branched snapped and a couple of zombies walked in on our meeting. I turned and booked it in the opposite direction .

I happened to make it back to the road. I needed a new shirt and new weapons. "Fuck." I cursed all my stuff was about twenty miles in the opposite direction. I guess I had no choice. I looked through abandoned cars.

I managed to find a new shirt and new pair of jeans. I got a new jacket from one of the cars it was a little worn and smelled of booze but it was better than nothing. Although the jeans were a little big, I found a belt. I also managed to find a tire iron that would work as a temporary weapon.

I got the paint off my face and let my hair down. Looking through my old jeans I found a couple of rounds and a pair of old scissors. I cut off most of my hair so I looked like a twelve year old boy now. In the next car a zombie banged on the window. I got blood on my face when I killed it. I found hair gel so I used some to make my hair look wild and frantic. I also ran some of the zombie blood through it. In the glove compartment I lucked out. there were granola bars and a hand held pistol.

I was getting dark so I slept in a car and waited till morning to take off again. In this car was another pistol, it didn't have any bullets but i could probably get some. A hunting knife was under the passenger seat also so that was a plus.

In the morning, I decided that without a bag I was screwed, so I took off walking. Within the turn of about five minutes of walking I was spotted by a herd of about one hundred zombies. I can't catch a break today. So running for my life I tripped over a dead body and pulled something in my hamstring. I hate my life. Still out running the herd I heard gun shot. Fuck they were being chased by hunters.

I tried screaming but the many voices of the hunters and zombies drowned out my own. It looked like all was lost when I saw the van. The twins were just about to close the back when I called.

"Run you stupid fucker!" The non eye patched one called. I jumped in the back and she followed slamming it shut right before a couple hit the door.

"Punch it, Ems." The one in the back with me screamed. I felt the truck lurch and soon we were speeding passed cars and hunters and zombies.

"You are one lucky, bloke." The one with both eyes said handing me a water bottle.

"I don't have…" I started to say my voice hoarse from screaming and no use.

"Take it, before I change my mind." She said practically shoving it in my face.

I drank it down greedily choking on some. "Thanks." I said after a few coughs and gasps.

"Katie." she said offering me a hand. "And what you be your name be, handsome." She said taking a seat next to me and shoving her tits up against my arm.

"Naomi." I said watching her reaction go from flirty to panicked to pissed.

"You're a girl?" she screamed

"Yeah Katie." the other one said in the front after she joined us. "She's a she."

"Can't catch a break." Katie grumbled going to drive the truck.

"I'm Emily." the eye patched one said. "I like your hair."

"Yeah?" I said "Well zombie blood and hair gel will do that." I said running a hand through it.

"Zombie blood?" She asked looking at it.

"To help me blend in. I need dirt of paint also, but yeah." I say shrugging. the gesture pulls the skin at my side and I feel a little pain where the scar is.

"Are you ok?" Emily asks grabbing at the hem of my shirt.

"Fine." I said my voice an octave higher. I hold my side. The pain intensifies. It gets so bad that I black out. Emily's calls and her shaking me is the last thing I encounter before the world goes black.


	5. Voodoo Magic

**HEY HEY HEY. I'm back and Damn it has been forever. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me. Anywho I'm pretty sure that If you wanted to hear the excuse on why I haven't updated you would PM me so IM not going to go into detail.**

**Just Know that I'm updating this right now and that I don't Own skins. Happy reading. And please review.**

* * *

I awoke with a start and noticed a couple of things. One that my shirt was off. the second that I was tied down. The third was that it felt like my side was oozing. What the fuck is going on and why can't I remember what happened to me.

"Em, It's awake." came the sneer of a slightly familiar voice. I looked up and saw the twins looming over me. The one that was called Em was farther back and the one called Kay was standing right over my body.

"Okay if you two are into some weird BDSM twincest please leave me out of it. And if you could untie me that would be great." I say trying to talk to them.

"I still say we should waste it." Em says glaring at me. She pulls a Knife out her belt. "Slice off it's head and burn its body."

"Woah Woah Woah. Ladies I was kidding it was a joke." I laugh nervously.

"Well I make the rules and I'm not killing my best mate." A shadowy figure walks up behind Em.

Wait a second I recognize that voice anywhere. "Cook!" I scream "You Rat Bastard you. How should I have not known you would tie me up like this half naked."

James Cook was to put it lightly a perv. He tried and failed so many times to get into any girl's pants. He would say something about shagging to a girl, get slapped, shrug his shoulders, and be onto the next girl like nothing happened. I admired his persistence, but hated that most of the effort was used against me.

"James, She's a zombie. We can't save her and keeping her tied up isn't fair." Katie sighs.

Alright back it up. I was not a zombie. Well I mean I was but then I wasn't. My scar… which is now dripping blood. Alright one mystery solved. That doesn't explain how I got turned into a zombie the second time.

"You gotta be patient Kateykins." Cook laughs. "You did say she was human and talking to you."

"Yeah before she passed out and woke up trying to eat us." Ems said angrily.

Cook just laughed. "The only animal Naomio eats is shaved pussy if you catch my drift." Cook say wagging his tongue at her. "Maybe you should sit on her face and see if she won't calm your nerves Little Red."

Ems huffs and walks off shoving Cook in the shoulder. I blush and close my eyes groaning. Something hits the table and Katie gasps.

"Did she just… She did." She looks at my face and pokes it. pulling open my eyes and looking into them. She puts her head on my chest. "Holy Fuck." she proclaims "Her heart, it's beating."

"Of course...It...is… Stupid." I say a little labored. "I'm.. not… dead." My voice comes out coarse and gargled. It sounds like there are about twenty small stones in my mouth.

"She talked!" Katie yells. She points to me and paces. Looking from me to Cook then back to me. "James she can talk."

"That's is Naomi. Fight it girl." Cook coaches. He ushers Katie out of the room closing the door behind him. He comes back to the table grabbing my hand and holding it in between his own.

I moan as pain shoots through my body. My limbs become heavy and my chest starts to hurt feeling like I dropped a forty pound weight in the center. My head is pounding and I hear this intense ringing. "Fucking hell!" I scream trying to move my hands to my temples. I'm kicking and I can feel the table start to shake.

That's when I black out.

.

.

.

.

When I awake I notice not much has changed. Still tied up. Still half naked. The only difference is that my side doesn't feel like it's oozing. There is a bright light over my head and a ringing in my ears.

"Well well well. Good morning sleeping beauty. And here I thought I was gonna have to kiss you awake." Came the taunting voice of James Cook.

"Cook what the fuck? Where Am I? And why am I tied up?" I groan shutting my eyes. "And for the love of god please remove this light from my eyes."

He removes the light and unties me tossing a new shirt to me. "Here." He watches intently as I put it on. I sit up and untie my feet moving my feet over the side. I go to stand up, but fall immediately.

"Woah take it easy Naoms." Cook says catching me. "You just changed from zee to human. You might need to rest."

I look shocked "How is that possible? Once you're bit you're done for." I cough. My throat burns and it feels like I may throw up. Cook hands me a water bottle and I drink about half of it before he snatches it way. I just glare at him.

"That's what I thought. But this witch doctor informed me otherwise." Cook says leading me down stairs.

I see Katie sitting at the table along with Ems. They are eating. Katie eating daintily like she's at some five star restaurant. Ems shoveling it down like a zeke is gonna take it away. Cook dumps me in a chair and walks into a kitchen coming back with a bowl of soup that's slightly warm and a bended spoon.

I look at it my stomach growling before I wolf it down matching Ems pace and finishing before her.

"Easy there cowgirl." Cook laughs eating his. "Alright now that we are all alive, Katie, Emily, Naomi, Cook." He points to everyone. Katie mumbles a hello. Emily grunts. And I knod. Emily glares at me as she picks up her dish heading to the kitchen. She returns a second later with out the dish. She flops down in the chair slamming a knife onto the table.

"Alright I'm just gonna say it. How is she alive." Emily yells after an awkward silence.

Cook wipes his mouth. Leaning back. "Alright so basically, Zombie plague is voodoo magic. Some people are totally immune to it. Some like Naomi are half immune. And the rest the majority are totally susceptible to the disease. Once the voodoo god sees that humans are done being fucktards will take the plague away and the world will be all sunshine and rainbows again. The End."

"Bull Shit." I say looking at my bowl.

"Look it could be bull shit or it could be horse shit. But it's fucking true. I heard it with my own ears from a witch doctor." He shouts.

"Bull shit." Emily responds. I'm starting to like this girl one step at a time. She looks across at me. I wink and she huffs turning her head. Oh yeah, I definitely like this girl.

"Yeah James. You sound like you smoked they last batch of something wonderful." Katie agrees. She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"Ha. Ha." Cook says sarcastically. "That's the truth and I'm believing it. Naomi's back and that's all that matters."

"Yeah." I mumble. I look down thinking to myself. If Cook's story is true, is that all that matters.


End file.
